


Busy

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Busy

Mrs Pines was a busy woman. There was always some luncheon or meeting or what-have-you. That was why it was quite convenient that Dipper worked at a nearby company. Important familial stuff could be transferred through him in little more than a quick curbside stop on her way to an event.

It was particularly useful when a family dinner was planned for the night now that the twins were adults. She was about to head to one such stop when her husband called. After a quick discussion, they agreed and she headed out. She saw Dipper on the side of the road and pulled alongside him as the passenger window rolled down.

“Here’s the badge. Your father says dinners at eight…” She ran through other various instructions before finishing with “…and we know about you and Mabel.”

Dippers face rapidly grew panicked. “M-mom, it’s not, I don’t…”

Mrs Pines fought her seatbelt to lean over and hold her hand out the window. After some trepidation, Dipper slowly took it.

“We’ll talk about it later, but remember that your father and I love you both. You should get out of work and go tell Mabel.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly before letting go and driving off.

She could cancel the next two meetings, but this one she had to go to. She really wanted to go home and confer with her husband, yet it’d have to wait an hour. Sometimes Mrs Pines hated being so busy.


End file.
